perfecto para mi
by flora590
Summary: flora llega con su hermano a su nueva escuela es una chica llena de talento y es hermosa pero no a tenido su primer amor lo podra encontrar?
1. mi primer dia

hola esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste y comenten por favor.

Pov flora

Woo es hermoso, no Brandon

Si lo es hermanita :me dijo

Era la escuela mas hermosa que habia visto era muy colorida tenia colores como verde,rosa,azul,y morado y en la parte de harriba desia "estudio onbet" nunca pense que dos chicos como yo y mi hermano estariamos en una de las mejores escuelas del mundo

"Hola preciosa" ,escuche decir ha un chico con voz coqueta logrando qu salga de mis pensamientos.

"idiota" ,murmure podia ver que a mi hermano no le agrado el comentario

Bueno entramos hermanita?:me dijo

"Claro!" le conteste

Cuando entramos me quede boquiabierta, era a un mas grande de lo que paresia por fuera habian muchos salones distintos de de canto,piano,bajo,quitarra,bateria,bocalisacion y muchos otros en chock!

Pov brandon

Hermanita estas bien? pregunte mientras movia mi mano de un lado al otro para que despertara del trance en que estaba

Un ….que dices: me dijo

Me rey un poco ,que si estas rey otra vez

Si si estoy bien: dijo ella

Muy bien y quien va ha ir hablar con el directora lo hases tu o yo. Le dije

Yo voy.

Estas segura,que quieres ir tu sola.

Hay muchos chicos a qui y algo me dice que son unos malditos pervertidos.

Oye se que te preocupas por las otras cosas que me an pasado pero esta es una escuela con prestigio a qui no me pasara nada.

Prestijio si claro diselo a los chicos. dije sarcastica mente

Hermanito estare bien esto es una escuela diferente: me dijo

Bueno esta bien ire a dar una vuelta por la escuela

Suerte!:me dijo

Bueno adios nos vemos luego

Adios!:grito flora mientras movia la mano en señal de despedida

Como dije Desidi darme una vuelta por el lugar mientras pensaba en mi hermana me preocupo mucho por ella ,flora es una chica muy dulce e indefensa me da escalofrios de tan solo pensar lo que huviera pasado el año anterior si no huviera aparesido ese chico misterioso no se que le huiera pasado a mi de repente choque con una persona,sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Lo siento eso me pasa por distraido: dije frotandome la cabeza

No,no te disculpes en parte es culpa mia :dijo una voz femenina y tengo que atmitir que era muy tranquilizante

Cuando me levante para ver a la persona con quien havia chocado me sonroje un poco por la hermosura que estaba frente ami.

Hoo, disculpa que descortez mi nombre es Stella, eres nuevo por aquí? Dijo mientras me tendia la mano que yo feliz mente acepte

Si yo y mi hermana somos nuevos aqui

Un gusto conocerte Brandon dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora que me mato por dentro.

Stella donde as estado: grito un chico rubio con el pelo asta los hombros tenia ojos celeste y vestia una camiseta blanco con mamey y bermudas hasta las rodillas y zapatos que combinaban con su atuendo y venia con otras nueve personas. .

Un chico con el cabello color magenta peinado hacia arriba ojos violeta y bestia una camiseta color roja y pantalones jeans azules y zapatos que combinan con su atuendo.

Uno de los otros chicos tenia el pelo castaño claro casi mamey usaba lentes y bestia una camiseta marron claro y pantalones negros

El otro tenia el cabello color morado claro ojos azules y tenia una camiseta morada y pantalones blancos y zapatos que combinaban con su atuendo

Y el otro chico tenia el pelo azul (con el peinado de la 4 temporada)ojos azul media noche y llebaba una camiseta azul y blanco pantalones cremas y zapatos que combinaban con su atuendo

Hola sky. dijo ella abrasandolo eso hiso me muriera por dentro

Hola hermanita : respondio el chico

Que hermanita! Ya estaba aputo de morirme pensando que eran novios.

Te pasa algo? respondio el chico riendose un poco por mi exprecion

No nada!: dije poniendome la mano en el cuello en señal de nerviosismo

Siii….y por sierto ellos son mis amigos riven,nabu,timmy y helia.

Hola, respondieron al mismo tiempo

Hola mi nombre es Brandon

Un gusto en conocerte Brandon, lo mismo digo Sky

Y estas solo aquí? Pregunto timmy

No vengo con mi hermana flora

Hermana?:pregunto el chico llamado nabu

Si tengo una hermana

"Genial, dijo Stella mira mis amigas son sus hermanas y estamos planeando hacer una banda y me imagino que quieres saber porque?"

"Si en realidad si"

Es que me la bruja de esta escuela me reto y no me gustan los retos y si no consigo a mi siguiente cantante perdere : dijo Stella asiendo un puchero.

Bueno mi hermana tiene un poco de panico esenico pero si, estara encantada de hacerlo: respondi con una sonrisa

Panico ecenico? Helia dijo arqueando una ceja

Si ya se que suena raro que una chica este en una escuela de musica y tenga panico esenico pero cuando se sube al esenario todo cambia

Si,si como sea llamala! Y yo llamare a las otras chicas. estoy muy ansiosa de por fin tener una banda

Otras chicas? pregunte

Son las hermanas de los chicos? Ella me respondio con una dulce sonrisa mientras saltaba de un lado a otro paresia, que si estaba emocionada .

Stella calmate : dijo Sky tranquilamente

Bueno si eso te ase feliz dije guiñandole el ojo lo que proboca que stella se sonsoje en un tono rosa "se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja" saque mi celular y llame a mi hermana

Pov flora

Mientras caminaba hacia la direccion para hablar con el director me senti un poco incomoda porque sentia que los chicos me estaban mirando algunos silvaban mientras que otros me decian cosas como "oye preciosa llamame" estaba tan incomoda nunca me gusto que me prestaran mucha atencion.

Cuando por fin llegue a la direccion toque la puerta suave mente.

Pase: dijo una voz femenina

Buenas tardes directora?

Faragonda y que te trae por aquí : me pregunto

Es que necesito que me entregue las llaves de mi cuarto y la de mi hermano

Hoo si aquí tienes : dijo dandome dos sobres uno tenia mi nombre y el otro tenia el nombre de mi hermano brandon.

Gracias y que pase un buen dia : dije despidiendome

Igual!:dijo la directora

Cuando Sali destape mi sobre habia una llave y un papel y donde desia el numero de mi cuarto y justo cuando iba a leer el nombre de mi compañera de cuarto alguien toco mi hombro cuando me di la vuelta vi a una chica con el cabello rubio ondulado ojos azules llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con una corbata azul una mini falda blanca medias hasta las rodillas azules y zapatos de charol.

Hola mi nombre es briana eres nueva a qui :me pregunto

Si y mi nombre es flora : dije

Si como sea,mira no me agradan las chicas nuevas pero contigo voy a ser una excepsion aposte con una chica que iba a conseguir una banda y que competiriamos y no me gusta perder,vi tu audicion y cantas muy bien y tienes que tener encuenta que muchas chicas matarian por lo que te estoy pidiendo y que dises.

Bueno mira estoy muy alagada pero no estoy interesada:dije un poco intimidada por su siguiente reaccion.

Si si se que…wooo que dijiste : dijo con caras de pocas amigas

Que no estoy interesada : dije poniendome firme

Bas a lamentar aver dicho eso voy a ser de tu vida un infierno :dijo ella muy muy enojada

Adios me tengo que ir ,respondi rapidamente

Cuidate la espalda dijo ella mientras se hiba, sacudi mi cabeza y trate de olvidar ese insidente .luego sono mi celular

Hola?

Hola hermanita.

Hola brandon

Oye consegui nuevos amigos y creo que te gustara conocerlos y tienen hermanas.

Claro, donde estas?

Serca del salon de canto

Ok te veo hay

Ok

Pov brandon

Muy bien ya viene en camino :dije a stella para que se calmara y derepento hoigo una voz que femenina que dise:

Stella para que nos llamaste? pregunto una chica peli roja con ojos azules venia con unas cuatros chicas con el cabello morado y ojos azules oscuros, otra muy morena con el cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos muy muy azules,y la ultima tenia la piel muy palida tenia los ojos de Helia y el mismo color de cabello por lo que asumo que son hermanos.

Hola chicas, adivinen que?

Que?:pregunto la chica morena fingiendo curiosidad

Tengo a alguien que presentarles: dijo stella con una gran sonrisa

Quien? tu nuevo novio :pregunto la chica de piel palida con una picara sonrisa

Lo que provoco que me sonrojara en un leve tono de rosa.

"Muy graciosa": dijo stella tambien sonrojada y un poco enojada por el comentario.

Pero no, no es mi novio es un nuevo amigo

No por micho tiempo :dijo la chica peli roja entre dientes.

"Callate".

Stella no te enojes pero creo que la prediccion de bloom puede ser un 90% cierto . dijo la chica riendose

"Como sea" :dijo Stella ya enojada. mientras los chicos y partes de las chicas se reian por la cara enrojesida de stella

Bueno quieren que se lo presente chicas si o no ? dijo stella

Stella calmate solo estamos jugando :dijo la morena

Bueno chicas el es brandon. hola brandon dijeron las chicas

Brandon ellas son musa hermana de Helia ,Layla hemana de Timmy,Bloom hermana Riven,Tecna hermana Nabu y Stella hemana de sky. Hola chicas.

Bueno y no tienes algo mas que decirno Stella :pregunto Bloom

Enrealidad si, creo que si la hermana de Brandon es bonita y buena cantante y talves solo talves podremos ganarle la apuesta a briana y por fin esta escuela tendra una banda que pueda poner a briana en su puesto.

Y porque no lo dijiste antes? y donde esta? pregunto musa

Bueno deberia haver llegado no ?pregunto sky

Si es cierto sky tiene razon:dijo helia

Si cera mejor que la llame :dije

Llamando a flora:

Hola flora

Hola Brandon

Y donde estas flora?

Estoy cerca es que tuve un insidente con una chica

Y estas bien

Si bueno te veo en unos segundos ok

Ok

Y que dijo por que se tardo?:pregunto nabu

Es que tubo un incidente con una chica :dije

Hoo pero esta bi….luego riven interrumpio a layla

Wooo esa chica si que es hermosa y caliente :dijo riven señalando a la direccion donde estaba la supuesta chica.

Yo y los demas nos volteamos y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ecepto en ves de asombrarme me enoje un poco por el comentario por que la chica era mi hermana "caliente" por favor casi centi que lo hiba a golpear pero me contuve.

Esa chica es casi mas bonita que yo :dijo stella muy imprecionada por el aspecto de la chica.

Yo y los demas nos volteamos y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ecepto en ves de asombrarme me enoje un poco por el comentario por que la chica era mi hermana "caliente" por favor casi centi que lo hiba a golpear pero me contuve.

Esa chica es casi mas bonita que yo :dijo stella muy imprecionada por el aspecto de la chica.

STELLA!: gritaron los chicos

Yo sonrei (ha unque me molesto el comentario de riven ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que los chicos babearan por ella ) y camine hacia la chica ya que hera mi hermana

Que hase? penso helia

Luego la habrase y camine hacia los demas y dije "señoras y señores esta es mi hermana flora":dije con una gran sonrisa

Tu hermana? todos gritaron al mismo tiempo

Hola: dijo flora timidamente

Pov flora

Hola: dije timidamente

Flora estos son mis amigos de los que te dije por telefono y son:helia hermano de musa,riven hermano de bloom,timmy hermano de layla,nabu hermano de tecna y sky hermano de stella.

Hola flora: todos dijeron sonrientes

Asta que alfin te conosco:dijo la rubia con una gran casi hace que me derrita.

Si y disculpen la tardansa :dije

No no hay de que flora se que apenas te conosemos pero te gustaria ser parte de nuestra banda es que necesitamos a otra cantante por favor: dijo stella con ojos de cachorrito.

Stella me agrada la oferta pero no soy buena cantante :dije tratando de sacarle la idea de la cabeza, no es que no me guste cantar es que me da un poco de miedo de que no le guste mi voz.

Hay por favor por favor solo es una prueba y ya y veremos si tu voz es la indicada :dijo musa aciendome ojitos bonitos.

vamos flora tu y yo sabemos que cantas verdadera mente bien. Dijo brandon

Suspire "esta bien" dije en forma de derrota

Luego la rubia dijo siganme y me agarro de la mano y me condujo a un estudio de grabacion y los chicos se quedaron en la cabina mientras que timmy manillaba las cosas y las chicas se preparaban para tocar los instrumentos.

No creo que sea buena idea :dije

vamos flora, tranquila no estamos a qui para burlarnos de ti solo es una practica para ver si te escogen y ya :dijo riven dulcemente pero por alguna razon esa voz me parecio familiar

y todos lo miraron raro excepto yo y mi hermano

quien eres y que hiciste con nuestro amigo ? gritaron todos los chicos al mismo tiempo

ohigan porque actue como un chico malo no significa que lo sea ahora pueden continuar estoy cansado y quiero tomar una siesta por favor continua :dijo

bueno, si flora esta lista : dijo layla

tome un suspiro y :dije lista

pero que bamos a cantar: pregunte

es esta canción : dijo musa mostrándome una hoja de papel

bueno :estoy listas

suerte flora : dijo helia desde la cabina y yo le sonrei por un momento me quede en un leve trance mirando sus hermosos ojos azul media noche emitiendome una sensacion de tranquilidad y luego comenso la musica .

en mi mundo (violetta)

Ahora sabes que, yo no entiendo lo que pasa

sin embargo se, nunca hay tiempo para nada

pienso que no me doy cuenta

y le doy mil y una vueltas

mis dudas me cansaron

ya no esperare

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo

siendo lo que soy

y no voy a parar ni un segundo

mi destino es hoy

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo

siendo lo que soy

y no voy a parar ni un segundo

mi destino es hoy

nada puede pasar

voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo

nada puede pasar voy a soltar

todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá

ahora ya lo se, lo que siento va cambiando

y si hay miedo que, abro puertas voy girando

pienso que no me doy cuenta

y le doy mil y una vueltas

mis dudas me cansaron

ya no esperare

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo

musa (y vuelvo a despertaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

siendo lo que soy

y no voy a parar ni un segundo

musa(no quiero parar no voy a parar no no no)

mi destino es hoy

y vuelvo a despertar en mi mundo

siendo lo que soy

y no voy a parar ni un segundo

musa(no voy a parar no quiero paraaaa no no no)

mi destino es hoy

nada puede pasar

voy a soltar todo lo que siento todo todo

nada puede pasar voy a soltar

todo lo que tengo nada me detendrá

cuando termine la cancion todos me miraban

que paso? Y se algo mal? Pregunte un poco nerviosa

"me estas tomando el pelo lo hiciste genial" : dijo bloom

Estas adentro de la banda! : grita layla

Woo gracias: respondo

"Que tal si le preguntamos a los chicos a ver que les paresio" : dijo tecna

Buena idea : dijo musa

Luego salimos asia la cabina donde se suponia que timmy estaba grabando la cancion que cante

Y que les paresio chicos : pregunto Stella

Genial : dijo Riven

Excelente :dijo Timmy

espectacular : dijo Sky

Asombroso : dijo Helia, haciendo que me sonrojara

Increible :dijo Nabu

"Bueno que puedo decir ,esa mi hermana" dijo Brandon rascantose la parte posterior del cuello

Y todos nos reimos

"Ahhh" abosteso musa ,bueno chicos no se ustedes pero y re a descansar

Lo mismo digo : dijo riven

Bueno yo hire al bar frutti music quien va com migo : dijo Stella

Yo gritaron todos menos riven,musa y yo

Oye musa me ayudas a encontrar mi habitacion : pregunte

Claro cariño : dijo musa cual es es la 590

Genial! Eres mi compañera de cuarto

Genial : dije yo tambien

Bueno adios chicos : dije

Enserio no quieres venir con nosotros : dijo Helia con ojos suplicantes asiendo que me sonrojara

Lo siento pero estoy muy cansada adios : dije y di un pequeño vistaso mientras me hiba y helia paresia triste

Luego llegamos a mi habitacion era muy bonita habia un lado de la habitacion pintado de rosa y el otro de rojo

Y cual quieres cariño : me pregunto musa

Bueno …um… el rosa estariabien

Bueno pues ponte comoda : me dijo

Y hasi lo hise organise mis cosas y me di una ducha y luego me fui a la cama

Presiento que este sera un año espectacular! Pense

**Y que les paresio les gusto lo odiaron les fasino por favor agamelo saber**


	2. un encuentro inesperado

**Hola este es mi segundo capitulo comente por favor**

"Waaa" bostece, "si que necesitaba descansar", luego me di la vuelta para poder ver el otro lada de la cuarto y ver a musa dormir pero no estaba hay.

"Que estraño" ,murmure ….creo que devio salir con los chicos.

Luego decidi darme una rapida ducha y ponerme algo de ropa queria darme una vuelta por el bosque que queda cerca de la escuela. Me dirigi a mi closet a buscar que ponerme no queria algo muy llamativo solo algo sencillo "te encontre",me dije a mi misma. Cogiendo unos pantalnes cortos verde claro una franela rosa y unos zapatos negros alce mi pelo en una coleta alta cogi mi celular y Sali del mi cuarto luego me dirigi hacia la salida de la escuela lo mas rapido que pude ya que las miradas de los chicos me acian sentir incomoda cuando Sali me dirigi al bosque camine cada vez mas y mas adentro del bosque sin pensar en que pasaria si me perdia o algo por el estilo solo segui caminando.

Hasta que llegue a un hermoso lago rodeado de flores y el agua era tan cristalina que podias ver tu reflejo en el es "es hermoso" dije luego me sente en el cesped a admirar la belleza del era tranquilidad era en realidad un alivio estar fuera de esa escuela no me malinterpreten porque aunque era maravillosa odiaba que los chicos me estuvieran silvando y mirando asta diciendo cosas como que "caliente eres". Pero lo bueno es que me encontre nuevos amigos y sin hablar de que conosi a ese lindo chico de cabello color azul era muy lindo y no me sorprenderia que tuviera novia pero aun sigo pensando en eso que me dijo antes de irme a dormir "enserio no quieres venir con nosoros" no puedo pensar que quiera tenerme serca eso seria im…..

"graapp", fue lo siguiente que escuche que una rama se quebro por alguna razon me senti asustada mi corazon enpezo a latir mas rapido y fuerte casi ni podia eschuchar mis pensamientos "quien esta hay", dije con voz tembloroza.

"Tranquila soy yo" hoy una voz masculina no se porque pero cuando escuche su voz senti un escolofrio que subia por mi columna lueo luego me doy la vuelta y vi una a un chico saliendo de la sombras y era "helia"

"Woo recordaste mi nombre" ,dijo sonriendo .porque no lo haria dije devolviendo la sonrisa.

**pov helia.**

Decidi ir al bosque ayer cuando llegue con mi hermana descubri un lugar asombroso era real mente hermoso era un lago luego me dirigi alla y cuando llego me sorprendi me encontre con una chica que estaba sentada apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y mirando el lago me quede perplejo era real mente hermosa tenia la piel perfecta mente bronceada y su pelo castaño miel colgaba en una cola asta que descidi inclinarme para ver su rostro y me di cuenta de que era "flora" murmure luego accidental mente pise una rama asiendo que flora se de cuenta que yo estaba hay y luego ella dijo "quien esta hay", note que su voz era temblorosa y desidi presentarme para que no entre en panico.

"Tranquila soy yo", respondi lo mas dulcemente

"Helia", dijo ella cuando escuche que dijo mi nombre senti que mi estomago daba vueltas cuando escuche su voz no puede evitar sentir una sensacion de tranquilidad y cuando se giro para encontrarse con migo pude contemplar su hermoso rostro y sus bellos hojos esmeraldas.

"Woo! recordaste mi nombre",respondi con una sonrisa.

"Porque no lo haria?",respondio con curiosidad

"Es enserio?", apenas llegaste hoy y todos los chicos de la escuela estan hablando de ti

"Hoo eso", dijo ella sonriendo

"Y bueno que hace una chica tan bonita como tu sola en el medio del bosque?", pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado

"Bueno es solo que queria estar sola un tiempo en donde no ayan chicos pervertidos queriendo llamar la atencion ".

"Bueno mi querida flora creo que es algo con lo que trendras que lidiar", digo mientras le guiño un ojo asiendo que se sonroje violenta mente.

"Supongo que si" ,responde mientras rie nerviosa mente y don…

Pov flora

"Tilili tilili tililili" ,sono mi celular luego cojo la llamada

Hola?

Hola flora

Musa?

"Quien mas, bueno me preguntaba si puedes venir al bar frutti music te tenemos una sorpreresa!", dijo musa con entusiasmo

"Enserio me encantaria pero como sabes soy nueva a qui y no se donde queda ese lugar", respondi con tristesa

pero….hey…espera un momento mi hermano no esta aquí debes encontrarlo y el te traera sin problema" ,respondio musa

"bueno en en ese caso algo me dise que no sera problema buscarlo",digo sarcastica mente

"Bueno nos vemos adios flora"

"Adios musa" , luego cuelgo mi telefono y veo que helia me mira detenida mente logrando que me sonroje en un leve tono rosa

"Oye helia me puedes hacer un favor?", le pregunto con nerviosismo.

"Claro" ,y que es?" ,me pregunto

Me puedes llevar al bar frutti music?

Por supuesto pero ¿te gustan las motosicletas? Pregunto arqueando una ceja

"Si claro!"respondo con entusiasmo

"Me alegra escuchar eso!" , luego me agarro por la muñeca y me dirigio a un lugar no muy lejos del lago donde encontrsmos una motosicleta y bas a suvir o no"me dijo enforma de broma

"tengo opcion", le respondo mientras sonrio y luego nos pusimos en marcha al var frutti music.

**Y que les paresio si si ya se que nadie comento pero nopienso para solo espero que porlomenos alguien disfrute de mi historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola este es mi capitulo 3 disfruten y me siento feliz de que a .94 le gusto la historia.

Cuando hibamos de camino al bar no pude evitar sonrojarme por la posicion en que estaba helia hiva conduciendo y yo estaba atrás de el sosteniendome de de su cintura trate de no pensar en eso porque mientras mas lo pensaba mas y mas me llegamos note las miradas de los chicos pero no le di mucha importancia porque de sierto modo ya me estaba acostumbrando. Luego entramos y en una de las mesas que estaban cerca del esenario estaba musa las demas chicas y los chicos sonriedo y asiendo señas para que nos sentamos con ellos final mente llegamos donde estaban sentados y los salude "hola chicos", dije sonriendo

"Wao veo que si que no tuviste problema en encontrarlo flora", dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja

"STELLA!", gritaron todos

"Que!",dijo ella inocente mente

"Grr olvidalo", gruño layla,"bueno el caso es que queriamos que vinieras por que te teniamos un regalo", dijo layla detenida mente

"Correcto", digo asintiendo para que continuen esplicandome de que era la tal "sorpresa"

"Bueno como te decia",continuo layla "tu eres un…..pero luego fue interrumpida por stella"

"HAY ….yo ..no lo soporto mira ,eres una exselente amiga a pesar de que nos conosimos esta mañana tienes un don enserio cantas espectacular mente y como eres parte de nuestra banda desidimos darte un regalo"dijo stella mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita dorada y por el vorde tenia rosa y cuando lo abrio renelo un brazalete con una f y una w en rosa y verde era fantasticamente hermoso.

"Ho chicos no… "trate de decir pero musa me interunpio "si si devimos", dijo musa colocandome el brazalete en mi muleca mientras que los chicos solo miraban sonriendo.

"ABRAZO GRUPAL!" ,dijo bloom

Luego todos nos abrazamos asta los chicos sorprendente mente se unieron con nosotros.

"Awww que conmovedor", dijo una voz femenina que por alguna estraña razon reconosi

Cuando nos volteamos me encontre con la chica rubia . cuando me vio me dio una mirada de muerte como diciendome "nunca deviste irte con ellos"

"Tu?",grito ella

"Hola briana" ,dije timida mente

"LA CONOSES!?", gritaron las chicas

"claro que nos conosemos dijo briana dirigiendome una mirada de "tevoy a matar"

"Esta estupidad no quiso estar mi banda solo para irse con ustedes!" dijo ella asercandoseme ami amenasadora mente

"Woo woo woo como le dijiste a mi hermana", dijo brandon apretando los dientes

"hooo no sabia que una chica ta perra como la florsita de flora tuviera n hermano tan lindo"dijo ella coquetamente. yo simple mente me quede atonita no savia que haser solo sentia que queria matar a esa chica y limpiar el piso con ella , luego mire a las chicas que al pareser tenian los mismos sentiminetos que yo, pero luego layla hablo haciendome salir de mis pensamientos.

"Mira briana es mejor que te largues de aquí", dijo helia mientras apretaba los puños yo aun estaba atonita primero esta bruja llega y luego personas que apenas conosi esta mañana me estaban defendiendo como si me conosieran de toda la viday en segundo lugar HELIA me estaba defendiendo!

"Mira si vas a venir a jodernos el rato tienes que captar una cosa bien? I sabes que es? que nadie es mas perra que tu" ,dijo ella apretando los dientes.

"Y algo mas mira tu problema es con migo no con flora ok","y se supone que nos enfrentaremos el dia de los disfrases no hoy" "o y otra cosa solo tienes envidia porque sabes que esta chica solo vino hoy y en un par de dias puede destruis tu reinado en esa competencia " dijo stella crusandoce de brazos .

"Hoo stella stella stella estas muy equibocada"dijo ella con veneno en suvoz

"Asi ese piede saber porque?", pregunto musa

"Porque en primer lugar yo no tengo nada que envidiarle a esta recien llegada , ensegundo lugar ella no es lo sufisiente mente talentosa como para acavar com mi interminable reinada", dijo mientras se echaba el pelo detrás de su hombro coqueta mente.

"hocea que me estas retando", dije al recuperar mi voz

"Bueno si a si le quieres llamar que hasi sea", dijo briana

"flora no…." Stella trato de decir pero briana la interrumpio

"Porque no te callas imbesil que no ves que estoy hablando" dijo briana y luego dirigio su mirada asia mi estaba asta arriba ya estaba total mente fuera de horbita estaba furiosa.

"Escuchame bien maldita BRUJA en primer lugar si vuelves a insultar a algunos de mis amigos te prometo que tu cara tendra algunos diseños" ,dije amenazadora mente podia ver las caras sorprendidas de mis amigos al parecer aparentaba ser muy dulce, "y en segundo lugar si maldito enfrentamiento es lo que quieres eso es lo que tendras ahora ve i sube a ese esenario y empiesa de una maldita vez", dije gritando y pude ver que todo el var nos estaba viendo y todos boquiabiertos.

"Te arrepentiras de esto" ,dijo entre dientes y luego se dirigio al esenario le arrebato el microfono al chico que lo sostenia y dijo: "como ven me han retado y he desidido que voy a aceptaer el reto solo para ver su triste cara cuando le gane" dijo ella sonriendo y el pblico empezo a gritar.

"Flora estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?" ,pregunto tecna

"esoy mas segura que nunca",dije llena de energia

"y donde estaba toda esa energia en la prueba de eyer?", pregunto riven en un leve tono sarcastico. y luego bloom le golpeo el brazo "waauu ¡que!?" dije riven mientras se sovaba el brazo.

Y luego hay empezo la musica: "destinada a brillar (violetta)-(nota tel autor:esta cancion la va a cantar briana por si acaso hay confucion.

Quién le pone límite al deseo

cuando se quiere triunfar.

No importa nada. 

Lo que quiero 

es bailar y cantar. 

La diferencia esta aquí dentro

en mi circuito mental.

Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Somos el éxito. 

Somos magnéticos. 

Somos lo máximo. 

Cómo sea, dónde sea

voy a llegar. 

Quién le pone límite al deseo

cuando se quiere triunfar.

No importa nada. 

Lo que quiero 

es bailar y cantar. 

La diferencia esta aquí dentro

en mi circuito mental.

Soy una estrella destinada a brillar.

Somos el éxito. 

Somos magnéticos. 

Somos lo máximo. 

Cómo sea, dónde sea

voy a llegar.

Luego la gente empesaron a aplaudir y me senti un poco intimidada luego bajo del esenario y me dio el microfono luego se acerco a mi y me susurro "superalo"

"Lo hare",le dije con mucha confianza "eso espero"dije entre dientes luego suvi al ecenario y ide "quetal si cambiamos de idioma"

"QUE!", escuche que el publico grito y pude ver a los chicos que paresian muy sorprendidos y no pude evitar sonreir.

Miley cirus (party in the usa)

I hopped off the plane at L.A.X with a dream and my cardigan

Welcome to the land of Fame Excess (Whoa), am I gonna fit in?

Jumped in the cab here I am for the first time

Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign

This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the taxi man turned on the radio

And a Jay-Z song was on

And the Jay-Z song was on, and the Jay-Z song was on

So I put my hands up they're playing my song

The butterflies fly away

Nodding my head like Yeah

Moving my hips like Yeah

I got my hands up they're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh

It's a party in the U.S.A

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh

It's a party in the U.S.A

Get to the club in my taxi cab everybody's looking at me now

Like who's that chick that's rocking kicks? She gotta be from out of town

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilettos, I guess I never got the memo

My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kinda home sick

Too much pressure and I'm nervous

That's when the D.J dropped my favorite tune

And a Britney song was on

And the Britney song was on, and the Britney song was on

So I put my hands up they're playing my song

The butterflies fly away

Nodding my head like Yeah

Moving my hips like Yeah

I got my hands up they're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh

It's a party in the U.S.A

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh

It's a party in the U.S.A

Feel like hopping on a flight (On a flight)

Back to my hometown tonight (Town tonight)

Something stops me everytime (Everytime)

The D.J plays my song and I feel alright

So I put my hands up they're playing my song

The butterflies fly away

Nodding my head like Yeah (Oh, nodding my head)

Moving my hips like Yeah (Oh Yeah)

I got my hands up they're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay (Gonna be okay)

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh

It's a party in the U.S.A

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh

It's a party in the U.S.A

So I put my hands up they're playing my song

The butterflies fly away (Butterflies flying away)

Nodding my head like Yeah (Nodding my head like Yeah)

Moving my hips like Yeah (Moving my hips like Yeah)

I got my hands up they're playing my song

I know I'm gonna be okay (I'm gonna be okay)

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh (Yeah)

It's a party in the U.S.A

Yeah, Eh-Eh, Eh-Eh-Eh (Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha)

it's a party in the U.S.A (Party in the U.S.A)

luegos los aplausos se vovieron mas y mas y mas y los chicos enpesaron a silvar.

luego el encargado suvio y se apodero del microfono y llamo a briana para que pudieran elegir la ganadora y pude ver que tenia el seño frunsido al parecer porque se dio cuenta de que en esta ronda yo havia ganado. Luego el hombre ue sostenia el micrófono dijo "porque no averguamos quien es la ganadora?" dijo y luego mas gritos y aplausos se formaron "bueno eso es un si"dijo el hombre mientras reia" que tal un aplauso par briana" dijo y no puedo mentir en realidad eran fuertes los aplausos "que tal uno para flora"dijo el hombre pero luego paso lo que yo menos esperaba.

Los aplausos eran mas furtes que los de briana lo que havia indicado que yo gane! Pero eso fue solo un simple reto un enfrentamiento callejero por asi desirlo porque el verdadero reto era en unas pocos días pero aun estaba feliz yo le gane a BRIANA! Y nada iba a cambiar eso.

Y que les parecio por favor comenten.


	4. nota del autor

Hola lamento no poder actualizar es que con la escuela se me hace muy difícil, y bueno también les quería comentar que voy a escribir otra nueva historia gracias por leer besos.


End file.
